


Something needs Saying

by JackTheBard



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackTheBard/pseuds/JackTheBard
Summary: There's something that needs saying, and by gum, he's going to say it.





	Something needs Saying

“I’ve got something to say,” he murmured under his breath, barely audible.

A voice in the back of his mind prompted him “Then say it, asshole.”

“I love you. I always loved you, and I didn’t realize it. You’ve saved my bacon on more than one occasion, and I just wish I wasn’t as dense as I am.” Jaune’s lower lip twitched and he found himself stammering out the next words.

“I want to be with you forever, Pyrrha. This stupid thing that I have living in my chest tells me that I have to.” He looked up at the Scroll sitting in front of him, her smiling face beaming out towards his own sorrowful one.

“I just wish I’d had the guts to tell you sooner.”


End file.
